Strawberry Ribbons
by EmSelamine
Summary: Emily is moving to the Karakura Town to finish her training as a Selamine, a new species of warriors created by the Soul Society. When Ichigo Kurosaki is assigned as her trainer, sparks fly in this Romantic Drama that is unlike any others. IchixOC


Name: full name- Emily Selene Aria Marie-Adeodatus

Short name (human name) - Emily Marie

Nickname- Em/Emi

Age: 14

Birthday: July 15

Species: Selamine- a new tribe created by the soul society to be born half human and half soul reaper. They are enhanced humans with all the powers of soul reapers and more in their soul form and they possess incredible speed or strength in their human bodies. They also are known to have incredible beauty and laughs that are easy to fall in love with. They are to be permanently stationed in the world of the living to protect their fellow humans, but they can easily change into soul form and can also pass into the soul society freely. Selamine are a bloodline tribe where they are born from two Selamine or one and a substitute soul reaper (she does not know that yet). They start training at the age of 7 and when they are 14 each Selamine is sent finish training for 3 years until they are sent to the soul society to "graduate" and are sent to work. They stop ageing naturally at the age of 17, but the have the ability to change their age with a kido.

Personality: Strong-willed, stubborn, loving, caring, clever, and playful. She is known to have the prettiest laugh in the soul society

Appearance-

Skin: very beautiful. Olive with a light tan. About 5' 6" and 105 pounds

Eye color: Changes with her mood: angry-light brown, jealous- dark green, sad- ice blue, depressed- grey, excited- light green, scared-purple, and happy (her normal color)- aqua with a indigo ring around the outside. When she sees "death energy" her eyes are black

Hair: Dark brown with dark red highlights in the sun. Layered, straight, falls to the middle of her back with side bangs. Wears it up when in soul form

Body: Skinny, does not appear to be muscular

Dresses: Always wears a crystal heart amulet around her neck

Normal- American (skinny jeans, short skirts, cardigans, tank tops) with a Japanese flair.

Soul form- white soul reaper robes with a black collar and red waist ribbon. Instead of pants, she wears a flowy short skirt, and the sleeves are cut elbow length and always falling off her shoulder with knee-high black boots.

Abilities-

Spiritual Control: Pretty good, but room for improvement.

Shun-po /Flash Step: Very, very fast. Not as fast as Soi-fon or Yoruichi, but she's trying

Kido: Does not follow the traditional spells and numbers. Selamine say short chants in their head so they can perform them in their human bodies and in public. They mainly control the four elements and healing, and they are born knowing most of them, and can start performing them before they can even talk.

Spiritual Control: Pretty good, but there is still room for improvement.

Zanpakuto: Kirakiraribon (Sparkling Ribbon) The sheath is a sparkling and clear, the hilt is pearl white and the blade is long, thin, and almost clear. Knows only Shikai (for know).

Zanpakuto Relationship: Male. They are both loving, and watch out for each other.

Shikai Command: unfold your beauty, Kirakiraribon

Shikai: The blade turns a ribbon of crystals. It stretches and wraps around enemies, can change flexibility and strength in seconds, and cuts anything like its butter

Other: Can tell where people have died, which is kind of depressing. She can also tell how and when they died. She sees there "death energy" (spirit energy people leave when the die). Can track spiritual power, bounts, and mod souls easily.

Bio-

Emily is the first of her tribe who was created by the soul society. Adopted by one of the married soul reaper couple assigned to take care and train orphaned children of the tribes. She has only one younger brother, a Selamine like her, but he is sick and it's killing his soul. Emily has grown up like a normal kid, with family and friends like everyone else, but she is eager to leave her small town and fight out in the world instead of training in her small basement with her dad. When she turns 14 she is sent to the soul society for a week and is assigned to the small city of Karakura in Japan to finish her training with Kisuke Urahara, so she packs her bags, says good bye, and is on her way into the world.


End file.
